À fleur de peau
by Alinore
Summary: Je n'ai toujours pas vu le 5X06. Alors pour oublier la frustration...


L'amour est aussi une affection de la peau. Paul Morand.

**À fleur de peau.**

Wilson était affalé sur une chaise, les jambes négligemment croisées sur la table de verre. Il tentait d'ajuster sa vision floue à la haute silhouette du diagnosticien. Et d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

- Cuddy est époustouflante, ce soir !

- Ne l'est-elle pas toujours ?

- Je veux dire ... je ne sais pas. Elle est rayonnante.

- Elle est dans son élément. Le gratin, la politique, manipuler tout son petit monde, en jouant de son intelligence. De son charme.

- Elle est bien trop maligne pour abuser de son physique. Elle pourrait...

- Elle pourrait charmer un serpent sans peine. D'ailleurs, elle l'a fait. Regarde le sénateur Grant, il faut faire gaffe de ne pas glisser sur la bave qu'il laisse derrière elle quand il la mate ! Lui et tous les autres...

Le ton était plus que grognon. Wilson éclata de rire. House lui tournait le dos, regardant sans le voir le paysage à travers la fenêtre de son bureau.

- Il ne fait que la déshabiller du regard comme toi depuis des années ! Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je dirais que... !

- La ferme, Jimmy !

Il parut réfléchir, et ajouta.

- Tu sais ce qui me plaît le plus, chez Cuddy ?

- Ses seins et ses fesses.

House lui jeta un coup d'oeil mauvais.

- Quoi ? Tu la bombardes constamment de réflexions paillardes !

L'oeil bleu se fit plus fulgurant encore. Wilson ne put retenir un sourire. Mais se garda bien de railler davantage son ami. Pour une fois qu'il se livrait un peu…

- L'autre jour, j'ai entendu une des infirmières du quatrième. Tu sais que Cuddy est la cible préférée de ces pétasses. La patronne, et ses décolletés vertigineux, ses jupes collantes, et sa grande bouche, pour contenir ses dents qui traînent par terre...

- Pure jalousie. Cuddy est intelligente, spirituelle et plutôt bien roulée.

- Hé ! On se calme !

- Là, c'est toi qui est jaloux ! Je ne fais que répéter ce que tu m'as dit un jour.

- Sa bouche est parfaite. J'adore les grandes bouches... C'est tellement...

- Hum, hum...

Un sourire malicieux répondit à son toussotement embarrassé. Wilson était si prude parfois. House fixa de nouveau la baie ruisselante de pluie. Il appuya son front sur la vitre, en appréciant le contact froid. Puis il se redressa et sans regarder Wilson, il continua, d'une voix basse, vibrante. Son reflet se dessinait dans la vitre que la nuit rendait aussi nette qu'un miroir. Wilson pouvait saisir son expression aussi bien que s'il lui faisait face. Songeuse et presque... tendre ? Il secoua la tête. Décidément, le mélange vodka-bourbon ne lui valait rien.

- La peau est le plus grand organe du corps humain. Elle sert de barrière souple qui protège les tissus et les organes de la plupart des agressions extérieures. Elle est résistante à la plupart des infections tant que son intégrité physique et fonctionnelle est assurée. L'épiderme, couche la plus superficielle de la peau, ne contient aucun vaisseau sanguin ni lymphatique, mais renferme de nombreuses termin...

- Euh, joli exposé, coupa Wilson. Tu sais que je suis médecin, moi aussi ?

- J'aime la bouche de Cuddy, ses yeux, ses jambes, ses seins, son cul, et tout le reste... Mais sa peau... Jimmy.

Wilson se demandait s'il n'était pas subitement tombé dans la quatrième dimension. Certes, ils avaient beaucoup bu à cette soirée. Mais si lui était assez vite gris, House avait une tolérance à l'alcool qui lui faisait soupçonner des ancêtres polonais plutôt qu'une grand-mère hollandaise. Même complètement ivre, il ne l'avait jamais vu délirant ou hors de contrôle... Acerbe, virulent, philosophe, ou même poète. Il jouait des mots avec talent, se protégeant derrière des métaphores brillantes, des diatribes cyniques. Toujours sincère mais à couvert. Jamais aussi dénué d'artifices que ce soir, jamais aussi nu. Il se prit à regretter que Cuddy ne soit pas là.

- Toucher sa peau, c'est comme effleurer les touches d'un Steinway. Tu frôles, tu hésites, tu tentes d'en reconnaître la structure intime, la particularité unique. Si l'ivoire et tes doigts s'entendent, alors tu commences à jouer, délicatement pour ne pas rompre le lien qui vient s'établir. Sauf que les touches d'un piano, c'est froid, blanc et noir. Alors que la peau de Cuddy... Tu as déjà vu et caressé de la soie, Wilson ? Pas de ces imitations synthétiques, non, de la soie naturelle, tissée à la main. Quand nous vivions au Japon, ma mère avait reçu en cadeau un Iromuji. Une de ses rares amies japonaises, lui avait offert ce kimono traditionnel que les femmes portent pour la cérémonie du thé. La texture en était incroyablement douce, satinée, chaude, chatoyante. La soie capte tous les reflets de la lumière. Comme les épaules nues de Cuddy, ce soir, sous l'éclairage cru de la salle de réception. Laiteuse, dense et transparente. Offerte...

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure rauque et il avait fermé les yeux.

- Je t'ai entraîné au bar, Jimmy, parce que, si je m'étais écouté, je l'aurais arrachée à tous ces imbéciles lubriques. J'aurai enfoui mon nez dans son cou, goûté chaque centimètre carré de sa chair laissé à découvert par cette foutue robe rouge... Au lieu de me saouler au bourbon, je me serais enivré de son odeur. Est-ce que tu saurais décrire un parfum, Wilson ? Tu ne peux pas le voir, ni l'entendre, ni le toucher. Il est éphémère mais tenace. La mémoire des odeurs est fugace, fragile et pourtant, l'odorat est le sens le plus archaïque de tous. Tu n'as jamais été bouleversé par une senteur ancienne que tu pensais oubliée. Et qui fait surgir d'un coup des pans entiers de ton enfance ? Cuddy ne se parfume presque jamais. Tant mieux. Ce serait du gâchis quand la fragrance de sa peau est si ... subtile. "C'est, dit Mahomet, en respirant l'odeur des parfums, en éprouvant les voluptueuses caresses de l'amour, que mon âme s'allume de plus de ferveur et s'élance plus rapidement vers le ciel." Bon Dieu, si je commence à parler du Prophète, c'est que je suis vraiment bourré... Tu sais qu'il a dit aussi "La femme et les parfums sont subtils, aussi faut-il les enfermer". Mais ne va pas le répéter à Cuddy. Wilson ? Tu es toujours là ?

Il ouvrit les yeux. Le reflet dans la vitre n'était pas celui de l'oncologue. La silhouette se rapprocha jusqu'à le frôler. Une main saisit la sienne, entrecroisant leurs doigts. Il sentit le sourire de Cuddy trembler contre sa bouche.

De sa main libre, il toucha son poignet. Ses doigts glissèrent avec une lenteur qui fait la fit gémir. Il s'arrêtait, traçait de minuscules dessins complexes, reprenait son exploration, s'attardant sur la clavicule, caressant l'épaule ronde et redescendant vers l'omoplate... Enfin, à la frontière entre peau et tissu, il saisit délicatement la fermeture éclair et tira doucement sur le zip.

- Faites-moi penser à vérifier la réserve de Bourbon.

Aussi discrètement que possible, James Wilson, tira les stores sur les murs de verre et tituba jusqu'à la porte qu'il referma sans bruit.

*******************

Cuddy se secoua intérieurement. Il fallait qu'elle reste concentrée, bon sang ! Malgré l'ambiance bon enfant et parfaitement agréable de la soirée de charité de l'hôpital, c'était son job de veiller au grain. Alors, elle souriait, passait d'un groupe à l'autre, répondait avec grâce aux raseurs de tout poil. Elle hocha la tête. Elle était injuste, tous les gens présents n'étaient pas ennuyeux ou aussi libidineux que le sénateur Grant. Elle soupira. Il lui fallait toute sa diplomatie pour le tenir à distance sans le vexer. Cette larve visqueuse la révulsait, malgré son expérience des sous-entendus et des regards salaces. Elle se détendit en pensant à un autre homme qui l'abreuvait de plaisanteries douteuses et de regards brûlants depuis des années. L'effet n'était pas du tout le même ! Oh non ! Elle frissonna malgré la chaleur de la salle de réception. Elle se serait fait hacher menu plutôt que de l'avouer mais elle adorait la façon dont il la regardait. Surtout depuis quelques semaines. Depuis ce fameux jour. Une lueur de tristesse assombrit un instant ses yeux clairs. Il avait fallu qu'elle perde cet enfant pour que House et elle se rapprochent.

- Docteur Cuddy, vous vous sentez bien ?

- Très bien, merci.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Vous avez l'air absente.

Le Docteur Allison Cameron, ravissante dans une robe verte vaporeuse, penchait légèrement la tête, l'œil curieux et la mine inquisitrice. Cette chère Cameron. Elle ne renonçait jamais.

- Je vais bien. Mais j'ai besoin de quelques minutes de pause, je crois. Tout ce gentil monde pourra se passer de moi un moment.

- Le Docteur House s'est éclipsé, lui aussi !

- C'est bien possible. Vous savez à quel point il adore les mondanités ! Il est sans doute en train de se saouler au bar avec Wilson...

Elle fixa la jeune immunologiste, la défiant de dire que c'était faux. Elle était sûre que Cameron avait vérifié.

- C'est étonnant qu'il ait accepté de jouer du piano, non ?

Décidément, elle était tenace. Lisa Cuddy ne répondit rien. Des années d'affrontement avec House l'avait rendue très performante à ce genre de petit jeu. Décontenancée, Cameron reprit.

- Le bruit court qu'il jouera du piano, plus tard.

- Première nouvelle. Personne ne l'a jamais vu jouer en public. Il joue parfois devant Wilson. Et pour moi, maintenant.

- Vous... le lui avez demandé ?

Pour toute réponse, elle eut droit à un sourire éblouissant.

- Oh, j'aperçois le Docteur Chase. Il vous cherche sans doute. Bonne soirée, Docteur Cameron.

Alors que la main du jeune Australien se posait sur son épaule, Cameron, dubitative, suivait la silhouette parfaite du Doyen de l'Université, moulée dans un long fourreau rouge. Elle se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs.

Lisa Cuddy soupira. Cameron était gentille. En règle générale, elle appréciait la jeune femme, son professionnalisme, son sens de l'éthique, même si son angélisme l'agaçait un peu. Mais elle commençait à trouver sa curiosité "Housienne" lassante. Elle rit doucement. Ma petite Lisa, ce n'est pas joli joli d'être jalouse. Surtout qu'objectivement elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Évidemment, à l'hôpital, House n'avait pas changé, toujours sarcastique, parfois agressif, souvent totalement incontrôlable. Leurs affrontements étaient aussi épiques... Et elle adorait ça. Dans la sphère privée, il avait besoin d'espace, de moments de solitude. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle n'était pas du genre fusionnel. Mais dans l'intimité, elle devait bien reconnaître que... Elle s'adossa contre la paroi de l'ascenseur appréciant la fraîcheur de l'acier sur sa peau soudain brûlante. C'était la faute de Cameron. Parler de piano, quelle idée ! Inévitablement, elle associait l'instrument aux mains de House. Elles l'avaient toujours fascinée. Dieu sait qu'elle avait fantasmé sur ses mains. Et maintenant que la réalité avait remplacé son imagination... c'était... pire. Elle ferma les yeux, renonça à chasser les images et les sensations qui l'envahissaient. La façon unique qu'il avait de la toucher. Comme si chaque fois était la première, avec ce minuscule temps d'hésitation qui provoquait chez elle un frisson d'anticipation. Puis contrastant avec cette presque timidité, l'assurance totale avec laquelle ses longs doigts habiles caressaient son corps, exploraient chaque parcelle de peau, chaque zone sensible, s'attardaient délicieusement, interminablement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie de ...

Les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent dans un chuintement, la ramenant à l'instant présent. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop saoul... Elle s'avança vers le bureau du chef du département diagnostic. La porte était entrouverte. Elle poussa doucement le battant.


End file.
